


Dashed Hopes

by YumYumPM



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Michael, Christmas Time, Ghosts, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin left for New York.  Years later, things not having gone as well as he hoped, he returns to Pittsburgh only to find things have changed.  Let me assure everyone that this is NOT a Brian/Mikey story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashed Hopes

**Chapter One -2010**

Five years whip by in a flash.   One moment you’re being fucked senseless by the one man you profess to love and almost married; the next moment you’re on a plane to New York with words of encouragement ringing in your ears from your friends and family.  All because of a stupid article raving about your talent.  The next thing you know five years have gone by, you’re twenty-seven and what do you have to show for it? 

Justin looked at his life and decided that things were not going as well as he had hoped.   The brilliance he’d shown when he first moved had gradually dwindled along with his inspiration.  He ended up working full time just to pay his rent and get much needed art supplies only to find that once he had them he was too tired to paint.  Gradually his spirit, his belief that he could do anything, and the high hopes he’d arrived with were sapped away. 

Behind on his rent, a reoccurring problem with no solution in sight, he woke up one morning and realized he had nothing left to lose.   It wasn’t that he relished returning to Pittsburg with nothing to show for it.  It hurt that everyone would know that he’d failed.  He quaked at the thought of calling and asking for help, especially his mother, though he knew she wouldn’t hesitate to do so; but she had already endured so much because of him.  His biggest fear was that there would be nothing or no one left for him in Pittsburg once he got there, especially Brian.

He sold what little shit he had, cashed his last paycheck and, along with his old messenger bag, one sketch pad, and a pencil, boarded a bus back to Pittsburgh.  He felt like he was tucking his tail between his legs and that hurt, but right now he couldn’t see another option.  What he would do once he got there he had no idea. 

Lack of sleep left him drifting in and out of a fog like state and he let himself remember the good times, the times he had managed to work his way into Brian’s bed, making history as the one trick that was a repeat in the bed that was once boasted only one night per customer.  He didn’t care to remember the bad times. 

The bus had stopped so many times along the way that once they finally got to Pittsburgh, it took Justin a while to realize it.  He walked out of the bus station to drizzling rain and pulled up the collar of his light weight jacket.  The rain slicked his hair to his scalp, hair that could no longer be described as sunshine yellow, but more of a dark honey-blond.

He found himself walking around randomly, keeping his head down as he hugged his old messenger bag to his chest.  It was growing dark when the thumpa, thumpa of music caught his attention and he looked up.  Babylon!   He had heard that Brian was thinking of reopening the club, but that had been ages ago.  Back when he thought he could make something of his art. 

The rhythmic pulse of the music flowed through him, waiting to take him away from all his disappointments and letting him forget that as of now he was essentially homeless.  He’d never had a problem getting into the club when he was too young to be able to, and he hoped he wouldn’t have any problems now.  He got at the back of the line with all the rest and when he got to the front, the huge guy at the door asked, “Ya got your card?”

Justin looked up blankly.  What card?  The only card he’d ever had was an old one of Victor Grassi and he wasn’t even sure where that card was.  Would it even be accepted now as it had been when he was seventeen and the card gave his birth year as 1952?  Could he bluff his way through this?

“It’s okay, Stef, he’s with me.”

An arm settled over Justin’s shoulder and he turned with dread to look at the owner of the voice who’d just claimed him, ready to protest.  Relief flooded him when he finally recognized Emmett Honeycutt, grateful that Emmett remembered him.  Emmett, who had always been tall and lanky was now heavier, his hair cut close to his scalp giving him a more mature look, gave Justin his classical gap toothed grin.

“Well, Baby, let’s get you something to drink.” Emmett offered as they drew near the bar. 

Justin felt jittery.   He checked his meager stash of cash to pay for the cheapest drink available.  “Water, please.”

Emmett waved his offer away.  “My treat, honey.  Two cosmos.”

Emmett asked all about New York and a knot formed in Justin’s stomach.  The only thing that saved him from answering was a hot guy whispering into Emmett’s ear.

“Ta ta, baby,” Emmett tossed back over his shoulder as he left for the dance floor with Hunkalicious.

Sipping on his drink, Justin looked around, checking to see if there was anyone else he knew besides Emmett around.  The bartender poured him another drink and before Justin could refuse nodded toward the catwalk.  There looking down surveying his kingdom was Brian.

Brian wasn’t looking his way, but Justin’s heart skipped a beat and a smile broke out on his face as he noted the changes in his appearance.  Brian’s face was no longer clean shaven and it only served to make the man look even sexier.  The next thing Justin knew he was bouncing to the beat as he made his way around the dance floor toward the stairway that led to the catwalk.

Justin was just about to tap Brian on the shoulder when he found himself lying flat on his back dumbfounded as Michael stood over him.  He would have giggled at the goatee on Michael’s face if he hadn’t been so shocked by the anger that shown in Michael’s dark eyes.

“You little shit.  What the fuck are you doing back here and why the hell didn’t you stay in New York?  You don’t belong here anymore,” Michael yelled.  “Go, get, and don’t come back!”

Justin stared up at Michael stunned; when they first met he’d known that Michael disliked him, but thought they’d gotten past all that.  Justin looked past him and saw Brian, his face expressionless as he just stood back chewing on his lower lip and not bothering to offer any help.  In a daze Justin got up from the floor, shook his head to clear it, and made his way through the crowd that gathered around them. 

Once outside the club he slumped to the steps, trying to piece everything together.  He realized that he’d secretly hoped that Brian would take him in once again, so he wouldn’t have to deal with all the questions his mother, Debbie, even Daphne would have.  He would eventually explain why he’d cut himself off from everyone in Pittsburg, but not now.  He needed time to regroup.

He was not going to cry, he was not going to cry, he kept saying over and over to himself even as his eyes began to water.  An arm draped around his shoulders, and he looked up to find Emmett, sitting beside him with a sincere look of sympathy clear in his eyes. 

Emmett ran his fingers through the darker blond hair trying his best to think of ways to comfort the younger man.  He sighed, the haunted look in Justin’s blue eyes tearing him up inside.  Once Justin had left for the big city, he’d hoped that Brian and Justin would stay in touch, from the look in the former twink’s eyes evidently they hadn’t.

Emmett took a deep breath then began, “Honey, when Ben got sick again.”  He paused.  “You knew about that, right.” 

Justin just shook his head, those blue eyes wide with shock. 

 Emmett sighed.  “Ben got really sick and...died – it’s been almost two years ago. Michael, well he didn’t take it too well and … he kind of fell apart.  You know Brian.  What with Gus off in Toronto and you in the big city, he was a little lost himself.  In the end, he took it upon himself to make sure Michael was okay and now.”  He rushed through this last part ever so fast and waited for the explosion that he was sure would happen. “…now they live together and Michael thinks they’re married.”

**Chapter Two**

Justin’s jaw dropped, his mouth gaped open in disbelief.  He closed his eyes, hugging his messenger bag closer to him.  He’d known that there was a possibility that Brian might have moved on with his life without him, but with Michael? Just the thought of it was enough to make his stomach turn.   “And Brian just let him!?”  The old Justin broke through for just an instant.

“Well, like I said Gus was in Toronto and you were in New York?  Michael needed him.”  Emmett chewed on his thumb.  Ben’s death, though expected, had been a shock.  Michael had more or less lived in a dream world anyway.

Eventually Justin started to hyperventilate and he dropped his head to his hands.  Somehow in his subconscious mind he had always hoped…but that didn’t matter now.   A mantra ran through his head over and over.  “What am I gonna do now?  What am I gonna do now?”

Emmett, who was sitting close enough to catch the softly spoken words didn’t know what to say so he just softly patted Justin on the back.  Finally Justin seemed to pull himself together.   Emmett pulled out his cell phone; the least he could do was make sure Justin had a ride home.  “Is there someone I can call for you, Sweetie?  Where are you staying while you in town?”

Justin shook his head in a daze.  He stood up a little wobbly, took a deep breath and began walking away.  He had to get away.

It didn’t take Emmett long to catch up with him.   Could it be that Justin didn’t have anywhere to go?  It had not escaped Emmett’s sharp eyes the limited amount in Justin’s wallet.

“Tell you what, why don’t you crash on my sofa for tonight and as my Aunt Lula used to say ‘Tomorrow is another day’.”  Now why did I invite him to stay with me?  Emmett asked himself.  This is seriously going to curtail my sex life…such as it is.

Justin winced at the quip, personally he didn’t think tomorrow would look any better; he just hoped that Emmett wouldn’t burst out with the chorus from Annie and simply nodded a thank you. 

Emmett was worried; Justin was silent as a tomb all the way to his apartment.   That wasn’t like the boy he’d known almost five years.  That boy never shut up.   He’d kept up a steady stream of chatter on their way over, bringing Justin up-to-date of the goings ons of the rest of the gang.  How Ted and Blake worked such different hours that they never actually saw one another anymore, though they still lived together.  Oh, and Hunter was a college man now, and Emmett wasn’t sure if he’d turned straight or swung both ways.  And oh, oh, oh, Carl had talked Debby into leaving the diner and moving to Florida.  He didn’t relate that Debby, after the funeral, had begged Brian to watch out for Michael. 

“You owe my son,” she’d said pointing her finger at Brian and wagging it.  As if Brian wouldn’t look out for Mikey.  Pulease.

Only Justin wasn’t listening.  He just followed along mindlessly.  All his hopes of returning to Pittsburg a big fucking success shattered.

Emmett bounced up the stairs to his apartment and opened the door with a flourish and stepped proudly back.  “Ta da! The living/dining room isn’t terribly large but it does boast two sparkling chandeliers.”  He pointed out as he swept through his living area.  “But the kitchen now - that is rather spectacular,” Emmett boasted with pride as he swept into it twirling and waving his arms as he pointed out the latest features.  “Why it even out does the one at Brian’s old loft.”

Justin flinched and Emmett realized his faux pas at mentioning the loft  and he rushed on to change the subject.  “Why don’t we just get you a blanket and a pillow?” 

Sleeping didn’t come easily that night what with Justin tossing and turning all night on the couch.  It wasn’t so much the that as it was the whimpering.  Something that seemed so out of character for the young man that had left Pittsburgh for New York five years ago.

In the early morning hours Emmett tiptoed to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and noticed the whimpering had been replaced by whispers.  Not that he was eavesdropping or anything.

“Mom, mom, MOTHER,” Justin tried to keep his voice low.   “I appreciate the offer, but I just wondered if you have any of my old clothing lying around?...You don’t?” Justin let out a sigh.  “It’s okay.  I just thought…nevermind.  I’ll talk to you later.  Bye, Mom.”

There was no slipping back to his room once Emmett flushed and washed his hands.

“Sorry I woke you, Em,” Justin said rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“You didn’t wake me, honey.”  Emmett sat next to Justin.  “I tell you what.  Let’s try to get a little more sleep and then we’ll go out to breakfast.  Just remember if there’s anything you want to tell someone about anything, I’m here for you.”

~o~

From up above Ben and Vic looked down. 

“I still can’t believe the little shit managed to put what we had behind him so easily,” Ben shook his head.  “I was barely cold in my grave and he was tickled pink that Brian asked him to move in.

Vic sighed regretfully.  “Like mother like son.”

  
**Chapter Three**

Emmett was quite astonished by the complete turnaround in Justin’s attitude the next day. 

“You say they’re living together?”  Justin asked with nonchalance that belied his reaction the night before.  Justin, Emmett, and Ted sat in a booth at the diner looking over the menu that had not changed even though Debbie was no longer there.

Emmett nodded reluctantly.

“At the loft?” Justin asked as if the answer didn’t really matter to him.

“Justin Taylor, as I live and breathe!”  KiKi beamed down upon what ‘she’ in private considered Liberty Avenue’s lost lamb.  Maybe now the diner would pick up some of the business it had lost since Debbie, whom ‘she’ missed like crazy, left.  The ding of the bell left her saying, “I be back to get your orders in just a minute, boys.”

Justin never got a chance to order.  Someone caught him up by his shirt collar and he suddenly found himself hurled across the diner, to land with a thump against the counter.  Effectively trapped between two stools, he rubbed at the knot on the back of his head and stared up at his attacker.

“What the fuck are you doing here?  I thought I fucking told you to go back where you came from!”  Michael growled.  

Everyone in the diner froze, their mouths open in shock.  This was a side of Michael that no one had ever seen.  Justin ignored everyone, even as more than one person rushed to his aid.   He held his head high as he rose from the floor and simply brushed past Michael on his way out of the door.

Once Justin was gone Michael turned and greeted his friends as if nothing out of the way had happened.  Emmett glared at one of his oldest friends; unable to believe how outrageously he was acting, and without a second glance slid out of the booth and headed for the door.

“Hey, where are you going?”  Michael called out.

Emmett turned back, whipping his scarf around his neck in an act of defiance. “Anywhere that isn’t here.”

“Gee, what’s his problem?”  Michael turned to Ted, actually puzzled. 

Ted looked at his watch.  “Look at the time.  Gotta go, don’t want to be late for work.”  He hurriedly scrambled past Michael making good his own escape.

KiKi returned both hands filled with plates ready to serve.  She stopped and looked around the diner finding the place virtually empty.  The only person left was Michael.

~o~

Emmett exited the diner and looked both ways before spotting Justin, his shoulders slumped.  He hurriedly caught up with him and gave him a hug.  “You go, baby.”

“Emmett!  You didn’t need to leave.  What about your breakfast?”

“Honey, the diner’s not the only place around.  There’s a coffee shop two blocks over.”

“A Café Misto and a blue berry streusel muffin, please and my friend will have…”

“Coffee – black.” Justin interrupted, mindful of his lack of cash.  He turned away grabbing a vacant table and picked up the newspaper that someone left behind.

“Hi, guys.  Mind if I sit with you?”

“Teddy!  I thought for sure you’d be keeping Michael company.”

“Sometimes Michael actions are too much even for me.”  Ted’s eyebrows went up into his hairline.

“So, baby, what’s first on your list.”  Emmett sipped on his Café Misto wondering if he shouldn’t have gotten the Mocha Latte instead.

“Number one is getting a job,” Justin said confidently.  “Then finding a place to live.  I really appreciate your letting me crash with you, but I need something more permanent.”

“Sweetie, you’re welcome to stay with me as long as you like,” Emmett assured him as he offered a bite of his strudel.  “But I think number one should be new clothing.  I really don’t think you’ll impress new employers with what you have on.”

Justin sighed.  “I need money for new clothing and to get money I need a job.”

“If it’s any help Kinnetik is looking for someone in the art department.  The position is not up to your qualifications…but any job is better than no job.”  Ted offered.

“Oh, Teddy, that’s wonderful,” Emmett clapped his hands in delight.  “But, what about Michael?”  Emmett wondered.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Ted clinked his coffee cup with Justin’s.   Once upon a time Ted had a crush on Michael, but the way Michael had been acting of late had Ted wondering why? “I can’t guarantee you’ll be hired, but it can’t hurt to fill out an application.”

“Thanks, Ted.”  Justin smiled.

~o~

Emmett disappeared shortly after they got to Kinnetik.  Once Ted had requested an application for Justin Brian’s assistant, Cynthia, pulled Ted aside.

“Are you crazy?” Cynthia hissed.

“Maybe…but Brian has lost a lot of his pizzazz.  Maybe, just maybe, Justin being here will help get it back.” 

Cynthia shook her head.  One thing for sure, if Justin did land a job in the art department, she wasn’t going to be the one to mention it to the boss.

Justin hand shook slightly as he filled out the application.  He paused to let his hand rest, then bit on the eraser as he tried to decide just how much of the last five years he should list.  Emmett meanwhile had worked his way into Brian’s office without even the courtesy of knocking.

“What do you want, Honeycutt?” Brian asked without looking up from the boards he was examining.

“Don’t call me Honeycutt.  I need your credit card.”

Brian looked at Emmett in disbelief.

“Oh and the keys to the loft.”

“What the fuck for?”  Brian asked even as he handed over the requested items.

“Never you mind.  It’s for a friend in need and that is all you need know.   Besides have I ever steered you wrong?”  Emmett pocketed the card and eyed the keys.  “You did change the locks?”

“Yes, mother.” 

Emmett smiled devilishly.  Now Michael wouldn’t be able to barge in at an awkward moment, should one arise.

Emmett slung his arm around Justin’s shoulder just as he had finished handing the application to the receptionist.

“The head of the art department will review this and if he likes what he sees he’ll get back with you for a formal interview,” the receptionist told him.

“Come on, Baby.  Let’s go shopping for clothes for that interview.”

“Emmett, I haven’t any money.”

“That’s okay.  I’ve got it.”  Emmett smiled at the credit card he held aloft.

**Chapter Four**

Justin at first refused, he didn’t want charity, but Emmett was very persausive.  The card Emmett said was an award he won for his culinary skills and Justin could pay him back once he got a job.  A little lie, _nes pas_.  So when Justin finally gave in it had been a struggle to keep Emmett from buying him everything in sight.  Justin drew the line when Emmett tried to have his hair styled, especially since the establishment looked very pricey. 

“And now the best for last,” Emmett waved a familar key in front of Justin’s face.

Justin backed away, shaking his head vigerously.  “No, no.  I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not.  It’s not being used,”  Emmett watched Justin winch.  “It’s just sitting there empty.  And think about how upset Micheal would be if he found out.”  He waved the key hypnotically.

Justin reached for the key, a smile spreading across his face as if he found that thought tantalizing and Emmett can’t resist smiling back.

~o~

Having applied for work at over a dozen places, none of which had panned out, Justin  was understandably depressed.  Two nerve racking weeks later, Justin got a call back from Kinnetik to meet with the department head.  Emmett stood in the doorway and watched as Justin for the fifth time checked his appearance.  He’d done a good job of picking out clothing for Justin if he did say so himself. 

It amused Emmett to no end that Justin had absolutely no idea where the credit card actually came from.  And Brian had no clue where his money was going.

Justin thanked the receptionist who led him to the office for his interview.  Behind a desk, the art department head stood up and held out his hand.  “Names Eric Jordan, you must be Justin Taylor.”

Justin nodded and sat down.

“I see you’ve brought your portfolio.” 

Justin nodded again.  It still amazed him how Emmett had managed to gather up enough of his old artwork for a decent portfolio.

Eric put on some glasses and sorted the sketches and photos.   “Hmmm.  Not bad.”  He took off the glasses and studied the young man sitting across from him.  “You do realize that these show more talent then the job requires.”

Justin swallowed.

“For some reason Ted thinks highly of you.” Eric seemed to be thinking out loud.  He smiled as he stood up and held out his hand.  “If you want it the job is yours.”

“Thank you.” Justin shook his new boss’s hand.  “You won’t regret this.”

~o~

Several weeks later Justin was fitting right in.  He had settled nicely into his new job and was looking for a new place to live that he could afford.  Living in the loft brought back too many memories, some good and some bad.   He’d even found the time and money to go to Woody’s with Ted, Blake, and Emmett.  Justin knew that he had Ted to thank for his current employment.  While his portfolio had been good for a kid of eighteen, it lacked a lot for someone who was going on twenty-eight years.  Once they had a few minutes alone Justin asked Ted why he’d been so helpful.

Ted sipped his coke and tried to get his thoughts together.  “We all know that Brian is a bastard.  But when I was at my lowest, he gave me a job.  He trusted me to do my job and not screw it up.  That meant a lot to me and if I can in turn help someone else…I’m going to do it.”

“Won’t Brian be angry when he finds out?” Justin asked.  He was certain that Brian was unaware that he worked for Kinnitek, from the way Cynthia and Ted managed to keep him and Brian from meeting.  At first it got on his nerves, he didn’t want to hide, but after awhile it almost took on the feel of a Keystone Cop routine and that amused him.

Ted shook his head.  “No, I don’t think Brian is the one we need to worry about.  I think Michael will be the problem.”

 

**Chapter Five**

During all this time Brain Kinney had no idea what was going on.  Sure he knew Justin was in town, but that was about it.  He felt bad about not doing anything when Michael had attacked Justin, but he'd been in shock.  He also knew any move on his part to assist Justin would mean hell to pay later.  Lately most of his attention went to making sure the advertising campaigns that they were working on were the best.  There was so much to do to stay on top and still find time to see his sonnyboy.  Finding the time to get away and visit him in Toronto wasn't easy, Mikey saw to that.

Today Brian had a headache and it looked as if it would get worse.  The presentation the art department sent him just wasn’t cutting it.  They were supposed to be presenting it to the client tomorrow and he knew, he just knew that Mikey would insist that they go to Babylon tonight.  Mikey had this bizarre belief that all Brian would need was to find someone new to fuck and all would be right in Brian’s world.  Once upon a time that might have been true, but no longer, and nothing he said to Mikey could change his conviction.  Somewhere in Mikey’s warped little mind, the two of them were still fifteen.

Brian shook his head, causing it to ache more, and reached for his intercom.  “Cynthia, get me a double latte and send in what’s-his-name.   Jordon.  But not until I’ve had my latte.”

“Yes, Oh Mighty One,” came the cheerful response of his assistant.  There must be something he could do about that.  Maybe cut her pay.

Brain was massaging his temples when Cynthia brought in his mid-afternoon pick-me-up.  Over the past years, even before Ben got sick and died, she’d seen subtle changes in her boss.  Nothing major, but changes none-the-less.  He still made sarcastic comments that could burn, could still charm the clients…but he’d withdrawn from the world a little bit at a time.

“Eric will be down in five.”  She walked over to the boards that were on display and winced slightly.

Brian leaned back in his chair and watched her.  “You see it, don’t you?  There’s no pizzazz, no pow.”  He shook his head.

“Let me save you the trouble.”  Cynthia gathered up the boards.  She watched as Brian reached for his phone and punched a button as she made her way to the door.  Brian turned his chair so he was facing away from his desk.  As she went out the door she heard a softly spoken word. “Mikey.”

She knew what would happen next.  Brian would try his best to explain that he needed to work tonight to get everything ready for the meeting with the client tomorrow.  Michael would throw a fit and insist that they needed to go to Babylon.  Like that would make all the difference.  Michael would never learn, Cynthia snorted. 

Brian’s whole lifestyle had changed after Ben died.  Someone had to keep an eye out on Mikey and he’d been elected.  Mikey could have moved back to his old room at his mom’s, but she’d sold the house and was moving to Florida.  The apartment he’d shared with Ben held too many memories.  He couldn’t stay with Emmett for reasons Brian never found out.  That left the loft and the mansion out in West Virginia.  The loft seemed the most practical, but Brian was reluctant.  Then Michael learned about Britin.  Cynthia knew for a fact the Brian rued that day, but he’d never been able to refuse Michael anything.

In the meantime the head of the art department was headed her way.  She stopped him before he could try to enter Brian’s sanctuary and pushed the boards into his hands. 

“Let me guess.  They don’t pop,”  he said with a sigh.  It was a complaint he’d heard a lot of recently.

Cynthia arched a shapely brow in sympathy and walked away.

~o~

Eric walked into the art department and dropped the advertising boards on the largest table in the room.  The team that he’d chosen for this campaign had worked hard at it and he wasn’t sure where they’d gone wrong.  From the way they were high-fiving each other it looked like they thought they’d done a fine job too.

He glanced around the room, spotting Taylor in the corner.  He looked frustrated.  Justin appeared to be trying to work on some sort of drawing and his hand didn’t seem to be cooperating. 

Eric wasn’t head of the art department by chance.  He was a good listener and he’d spent his spare time at Woody’s and Babylon listening to the queens gossiping about the great and famous Brian Kinney, enough to piece together most of the story of the Stud of Liberty Avenue and his little Twink.  He’d also noticed that Kinney was loyal to his friends almost to a fault.  Which explained the boss’s current situation with Novotny.  Such a waste, but Eric would never point it out.  He wasn’t stupid.

Mulling over all the information he had, he felt there was a chance that Taylor, knowing Kinney the way he had, might spot what was wrong with their current campaign.  A slim chance, but a chance nevertheless.

“Taylor,” he called over the noise of the room.

Justin looked up.

“Come over here,” Eric ordered. 

~o~

So far Justin was happy with his job.  He was new so he didn’t get much of a chance to show what he was capable of.  Mostly it consisted of getting to know the computer programs and fetching for the other guys.  He was surprised when Eric called him over to the work table.

“What do you think of this?” Eric asked pointing to the three boards that were laid out.

Justin studied each board in turn.  He didn’t know what Eric wanted him to look for.  “They’re okay,” he said doubtfully.

“Okay!” Bill, the cocky team leader joined them, the rest of the team not far behind.  “These boards are damn great.”

“So you stand by your work?” Eric asked diplomatically.

Bill and most of his team nodded their agreement. 

Eric smiled, though he knew better.  “In that case why don’t ya’ll leave early and have a celebratory meal on Kinnetik’s dollar?”

There was a lot of whooping as a good portion of the art department cleared off their desks and noisily left.  

Once they were out of the room Eric turned to Justin.  “Okay, if you could make changes what would they be?”

**Chapter Six**

It was late when Brian sat rubbing his chin as he reviewed the new panels for the morning’s presentation.  “Now this is what I was talking about.  Why couldn’t you do this in the first place?”

“Not bad are they?  And it’s all due to the new kid...Taylor.”

“Taylor?  Justin Taylor?” the look of shock on Brian’s face spoke wonders.

“Yes.  I thought you knew.”

“And just how long has he been working here?”

“About a month.   I’ll admit I wasn’t sure that Schmidt knew what he was talking about when he recommended him, but the results speak for themselves.”

Brian shook his head, trying to get his mind around the fact that Justin was one of his employee’s.  “Yeah, yeah, they do.  It’s a good job.  Just what I was going for.  If the client goes for it and I think they will you can look for a nice bonus in your paycheck.  Tell you what, why don’t you take off.  Get a good night’s sleep.”  He stood up.  “We have a big presentation in the morning.”

“Thanks, boss.”

~o~

“Hi, Bri.  You wanted to see me?”  Ted slipped into Brian’s office.  Brian’s chair was turned away from view.

Brian turned his chair slowly to face the company’s head accountant.  “So, Theodore, did you think I wouldn't find out?  Just how long was it going to be before you planed on telling me?”

Ted didn’t have to ask what Brian was talking about.  “Ummm, as long as possible?”

The glare the Brian gave him would normally scare him.  In this case he just sat in one of the chairs in front of Brian’s desk, leaned forward and spoke earnestly, “Justin isn’t the same kid that left here five years ago, he needed a job, we needed a new art assistant.  So far it seems to be working out perfectly.”

Brian sat in his executive chair, leaning slightly to one side not saying anything as he ran a finger along his lower lip.

“You want me to give him a pink slip?”  Ted was beginning to worry.  This wasn’t just about Justin’s job; his own could be on the line.

“No.”  Brian looked him straight in the eye.  “Justin means nothing to me.”

In that case why was Ted having trouble believing it?  Ted looked at his watch.  “Don’t you have a presentation you need to get to?”

Brian let out an exaggerated sigh and ordered,  “Go.”

He sat in his chair until Jordan showed his head saying it was time - time for the Great Brian Kinney to be brilliant.  And he was, the presentation went over well.  The prospective client loved the layout and signed on the dotted line.

~o~

Life settled into a pattern for Justin.  His work on certain presentations brought him bonuses, which he used to pay Emmett back and buy a few new things on his own. His ability to spot much needed changes on important campaigns came in handy.  But Brian’s art department was made of some of the best, so his services were not needed0 that much.

Fortunately, his needs were few and he managed to set aside a considerable amount to find his own place.  As much as he loved the loft and the memories it instilled, he disliked being indebted to Brian.  So far he hadn’t found the right place.  Maybe he didn’t want to leave at all.

Eric was turning out to be a great boss, not pushing Justin to do more then he felt comfortable with doing.  Making suggestions, a color choice here, a font change there, this model over that one helped his self-esteem.

In a way it was almost like when he’d been bashed.  Not physically, but mentally.  There were very few people he could stand to be around.  He liked being in the background at work, being able to anticipate the other’s wants.  Not to mention he made a mean cup of coffee. 

Then came the day that all ad agencies hate.  The client from hell.  They had thrown several great concepts at him and he’d turned them all down. Brian was more of an asshole than usual, and experienced admen were making simple and costly mistakes.

Brian decided to not only have Cynthia and Eric sit in on this meeting, but Justin as well.  The more points of view, the better the chances of gaining this multi-billion dollar account.  Things were going better than expected when a commotion was heard in the hallway.

“Mr. Novotny!  You can’t go in there.  There’s an important meeting going on.”  The receptionist did her best to block Michael.

“Don’t be silly.  Of course I can.  I can do anything,” Michael said, pushing his way past her.  He entered the conference room all smiles…until he saw the one person he hated most in the world.  “What the fuck!”

Brian froze in mid-pitch.  Mr. Hargroder, the client, face darkened.  “And just who is this… person?”

Michael leaned on the conference table, staring at Justin.  “I happen to be Brian’s better half and I thought I told you to get the fuck out of town.  Why the hell are you here?”

“He works here,” Eric said coldly.

“Not anymore he doesn’t.  You’re fired,” Michael growled at Justin.

 “Perhaps it would be better if I leave.” Hargroder’s face was hard as he gathered up his briefcase and hat.  “Until you decide if you actually want my business.”

“Mr. Hargroder!”  Cynthia called out as she followed him out the door hoping to placate him.

For the first time since Ben died Brian felt angry at Michael.  What right did Mikey have bursting in on his meeting and talking to his employees like that?  Brian grabbed Michael by arm and pulled him aside. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m protecting what’s mine.”

“The fuck you are.  You do not tell me how to run my business.  Do I tell you how to run that damn comic book store of yours?  No, I don’t.  Now run on home, Mikey, and don’t you dare try this again.”  Brian hissed.

Michael huffed, and then walked away.  “I’ll talk to you later when you’re feeling more reasonable.”

Brian rolled his eyes then turned to the table to find only one person still in the room.

“Where did everyone go?” he asked.

Cynthia rushed back in the room.  “I think I’ve convinced Hargroder to give us another chance.  What got into Michael?  You need to set some limits with him or we won’t have any business left.  Where’s Justin?”

Eric Jordon shrugged and without saying a word gathered up his notes and left.  He seriously considered turning in his resignation.  Justin had slipped out in the confusion and Eric didn’t blame him one bit.

~o~

“So, Taylor.  What do you think you’re doing?”  Eric walked into the art department to find Justin in the midst of cleaning out his desk.

“Fuck.  You scared the shit out of me.”  Justin jumped.  “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks to me like you’re jumping ship.”

“Am not,” he muttered keeping his head down.  “Michael said I was fired.”

“You’re not.”  Brian Kinney stood in the doorway.  “Michael does not have the right to tell me who I can hire or whom I can fire.”

“Brian it’s probably for the best.”

“Fuck the best.  This is my company, not Michael’s, and after all I’ve done for him he cannot come in here and fire my employees.”  He reached over and grabbed Justin by the shoulders. Justin looked at him and Brian was sure he saw love in Justin’s eyes, but then there came the look of sorrow, followed by a look of determination.

“You’re married to him, he’s your husband.”

“I’m not fucking married to him.”  Brian rubbed his forehead.  “It’s complicated.”

Brian backed up.   It was almost as if he could read Justin’s thoughts.  Justin loved him, of that he was sure.  The problem was that Michael loved him too, and Justin knew that whether he meant anything at all to Brian, Michael had to be dealt with first.

Brian had thought he was over Justin, after not hearing from him.  He thought that he was ready to commit to Michael.  He wasn’t.  And he damn well wasn’t the same man that he’d been ten years ago.  Fuck.  What was he going to do?

~o~

Brian wearily opened the door to Britin, the house Michael had insisted they live in.  Sometimes he thought the only reason Michael wanted to live there was because he’d bought the house for Justin.  Deep down he knew that ever since Ben’s death, Michael lived in an imaginary world.  He knew he should have gotten him help, but they’d been friends since they were fourteen and Debbie had a fit whenever anyone suggested it.

“Hi, Brian.”  Michael called out brightly as he bounced into the hallway.

Brian drudged up the stairway, Michael following behind chattering away, mostly about their visit to see J.R. and Gus during the Thanksgiving Holidays.  Brian tuned him out as he changed out of his suit into more comfortable clothing.

“Are you even listening to me?”  Michael stood in his way.  “I was telling you about the plans for Christmas.  I thought we would have everyone here, Lindsey, Melanie, J.R., Gus and of course Mom and Carl.  And we could have it catered.  I know these great caterers.”

“Why not use Emmett?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.  I want this done by professionals.”

Brian was confused.  Wasn’t Emmett a professional party planner?  He put his hand on Michael’s shoulder.  “Mikey, think how upset Emmett will be if we don’t ask him?”

“Yeah…I guess you’re right,” Mikey sounded doubtful.

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of everything,” Brian assured him. “Have I ever let you down?”

Michael sighed happily and looked up at Brian, his face shining with adoration.

~o~

“So what did you do for Thanksgiving?”  Emmett asked as he cruised Woody's.

“Oh, went to my mother’s, ate dry turkey,” Ted answered flatly.  “How about you, Justin?”

The three of them often got together at least once a month.

“Oh!” Emmett perked up.  “I thought you and Blake were supposed to have a romantic dinner together.”  For some reason Emmett still held a grudge against the young blond that had captured Ted’s heart.

“We broke up.”  Ted said softly while he looked down into his bottle of Perrier and tried again to change the subject. “So, Justin, how was your Thanksgiving?”

Justin’s mind seemed far away. 

“Hello, boys and girls.  Mind if I join you?” Brian asked making himself at home at their table anyway.

Emmett looked around.  “Where’s Michael?”  It was very rare to see Brian out without Michael being somewhere around.

“He’s at some comic book convention.”

“And you’re not with him?”

Brian glared at Emmett as if to say ‘do I look like I do comic book conventions?’.  “I had to work.”

Ted wisely kept his mouth shut.  Frankly he was surprised that they were still together, after that scene Michael made.  He’d talked to Michael since then and it was like it never happened.  Fortunately Brian with Cynthia’s help managed to calm Mr. Hargroder down and eventually got him to sign on the dotted line. 

“There is a reason I’m here, Emmy Lou.”  Brian glared around the table brooking no further interruptions.  “Gus, J.R., and their mommies are coming in for Christmas and Michael wants a big bash at the house.  I’ve got the list of people he wants invited right here.”  He dug into his jacket and removed two pages of names.  “You’ll have carte’ blanc with decorations and food.  Just sent the bills to me.”  He handed the list to Ted to pass to Emmett, then having said his piece he got up and walk away.

Ted looked over at Justin, his fellow employee.  Justin seemed to have shrunk in size. 

Emmett ran his eyes over the list of invitees.  The usual names were on the list; Deb, Carl, Hunter, Teddy, the girls, Gus, and J.R., some people he didn’t know, even his own name was there.  Emmett frowned.  He got up and stopped Brian before he could get out the door.  “Is this a complete list?”  Brian shrugged.  Emmett looked at the list and made the hardest decision in his professional life.  He handed the paper back.  “I don’t think I have room in my busy schedule.”

Brian looked hard at him.  “Just think it over.  I’m sure that you wouldn’t want to disappoint Gus and J.R.” he handed the list back.  “There is nothing on the list about who you get to help you."

Emmett chewed on his lower lip and glance at Justin who was studiously ignoring them.  “It’s just not fair.”

“I know.”  Brian said as he walked away.  Life hadn’t been fair when he’d been born to Jack and Joan Kinney, when he’d gotten sued for sexual discrimination, when his loft got robbed, when Justin got bashed.  There were so many other times when life hadn’t been fair.

~o~

Justin stopped in the doorway of Woody’s and zipped up his jacket.  Walking down the stairway he caught sight of Brian standing at the bottom of the stairs smoke filtering in the frosty air.  He paused next to him as Brian took one last puff and threw the cigarette butt down on the ground grinding it out underneath his boot. 

“Need a ride?”  Brian asked.

Justin hesitated not sure if he should accept.

“We need to talk,” Brian said flatly.  At Justin's doubtful look, he continued.  “It’s not like I’m gonna fuck you.”

That hurt.

“Though I’d like to,” Brian muttered.

Justin heard it and smiled to himself.  It was damn cold and he didn’t really want to walk.  “Okay.”

The drive to the loft was pretty much a surprise.  Justin hadn’t expected Brian to know that he lived there. 

Brian stared at the building.  “When… Ben died.  Michael was a mess.  Deb was a mess.”

Justin nodded; he had already heard this from Emmett.

“He couldn’t live in…”

“The house in Stepford Acres?”

“Yeah,” Brian smiled shyly at the thought.  “Too many memories.  Deb’s place was out of the question.”

“Let me guess.  The décor?”

Brian actually laughed at that one.  “And we couldn’t live here.”

“Don’t tell me, too many memories of all the men you’d fuck?”

“I don’t think he minded that so much.” Brian’s answer was thoughtful.  “I think it was the memories I had of you.”

“So you let him move into the mansion?”

“Yeah.  I didn’t know where else, and he…he was like a kid in a candy shop.  I kept thinking after a while we’d find someplace else…”  Brian shrugged and shook his head.

Justin felt sick.

Brian notice and suggested they go inside. They went up the stairway and Justin opened the door.

Brian looked around.  Nothing much had changed.  That wasn’t why he was here; he was here because it was time they were honest with each other.  “Why did you leave New York?”

Justin decided it was time to change the subject.  “Are you hungry?  I have some jambalaya left over from last night.”

Brian knew a stalling tactic when he saw one, but he went along with it anyway.

~o~

Brian pushed away his plate.  Now was as good of a time to say what he had to say.  “I haven’t been the Brian you thought you loved for a long time now.  When we met, the Brian I was then was the one that everyone said I was.  I’m not sure how to explain it.”

“Did you try to explain it to Michael?”

“Yeah.  Once.  He laughed, told me to quit joking and go get my dick sucked.”

“That sounds like Michael.”

“I’m tired of it. Pretending to be someone I’m not.  Plus he’s driving me crazy…but I can’t leave him.”

“I’m not asking you to.”  Justin wanted to make it clear that he had no plans to jeopardize the life Brian had made for himself.  “I’m not the same either.”  

“It’s late.  I better go home.”

“Stay.  I promise not to fuck you.” Justin teased.

Brian laughed.   “No, it’s best if I leave before I’m tempted.”  He held out his hand.  “Friends?”

In a way Justin was relieved.  He wasn’t ready to get involved with anyone and certainly not someone who was committed to someone else.  Even if he had feelings for that person.  He clasped the hand in front of him.  “Friends,” he agreed.  

**Chapter Seven**

“Are you sure I should be here?”  Justin asked Emmett nervously.  It felt so strange to be here, in the house that Brian had bought for him.

“Brian said I could bring anyone I wanted to help out,” Emmett replied absently as he put some last minute touches to one of the many arrangements scattered around the dining room.  They had worked all week on decking the entire house for the Christmas Season, with this room being the last.  In a few hours everyone would arrive for the big meal that Emmett had prepared. 

Running footsteps sound down the hallway and a young boy of ten appeared at the door.  “Aunty Em!” he called excitedly.

Emmett hurried to the doorway blocking the boys view.  “Gus, you know you aren’t supposed to see this until tonight.”

“Who’s he?”  Gus stared wide-eyed at Justin. 

Justin stood drinking in the sight of Gus, an older Gus than he remembered.  “You probably don’t remember me.  My name’s Justin.  I’m a friend of your father.”

“Did you bring me a present?” the boy, who looked so like his father, demanded.

Justin laughed.  “As a matter of fact I did.”

He hadn’t really expected to run into Gus, but he’d planned to slip a little something under the tree before he left the house. Reaching for his bag, he pulled out a rolled art paper with a ribbon wrapped around it and handed it to Gus.

“Can I open it, please?” Gus pleaded.

“Of course.”  Justin smiled, pleased that he would get to see Gus’s reaction to his gift.  Emmett  nodded his head in agreement.

Gus slid the red ribbon off and unrolled his gift.  It was a sketch of Brian holding Gus as a baby.

Gus was just about to thank Justin, when the sketch was pulled from his hand and ripped into pieces.  He started to protest, when Michael backhanded him across the face.  Tears sprang to his eyes and he ran from the room past his moms and his dad. 

 “What’s the matter with Gus?” asked Melanie, her arms loaded with wrapped presents to put under the tree.  Behind her, removing their coats and hats, were the rest of the family.  “He just ran past as if the devil was after him.”

“It’s all his fault,” Michael screamed, pointing at Justin.

“Mikey, what did you do to my son?”  Brian demanded.  The look of shock on Emmett and Justin’s face telling him whatever it was wasn’t good.

“What the fuck are you doing here?  I thought I told you I never wanted to see you anywhere’s near Brian again.  I want you the fuck out of my house now,” snarled Michael at Justin.

“You know what, Michael, you are one fucked up piece of shit,” Justin left the room; he couldn’t stand to stay in the same house as Michael.  Emmett glared at Michael before following.

Deb wrapped an arm around her son and glared at Brian.  “You couldn’t keep from fucking the help again, could you?  You know how much that upsets Michael.  Right, Baby?”

Disappointment flared in Brian’s eyes, but he was more concerned about his son.  Fuck everyone else.  He had to find Gus.

Teddy, who had arrived just in time for the fireworks, stepped up.  “I’ll have you know that Brian and Justin have a purely professional relationship.  Quite frankly, Michael, I don’t think you deserve Brian.”

“You’re just saying that because you work for him,” Lindsay said as she passed J.R. off to Melanie.  “Everyone knows how Brian is.”

Ted rolled his eyes, shook his head, and dropping the presents he’d brought with him on a nearby table left the house in disgust.

“Maybe there’s some truth in what he says,” Melanie suggested as she rocked her sleeping daughter in her arms.

 “Don’t be silly.  Eggnog, anyone?”  Lindsay asked brightly. 

~o~

Outside, Brian caught up with his sobbing son.  “Hey, Sonnyboy.  Wait up.”

Gus turned at the sound of his father’s voice and rushed into his arms.  He may have been ten, but to be treated in such a fashion hurt.

“Let’s take a look,” Brain said softly.  One look at the hand print on Gus’s face had Brian seeing red.

“Daddy,” Gus sobbed.  “I don’t wan…wanna stay… here. 

Brian gently brushed his fingers against the spot that was already starting to bruise.  “That’s okay, Sonnyboy.  You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.  Let’s go get in Dada’s car.”

“Daddy!…I’m not a baby,” Gus said indignantly.

Making sure Gus was buckled in, Brian started the car and pulled out of the garage.

“Where’re we goin’?” Gus asked.

Brian glanced at his son although he hadn’t thought it out that far.  Where were they going to go?  Halfway back to Pittsburgh it came to him and smiled and winked reassuringly at his son.  “I know just the place.”

~o~

Brian heaved a sigh of relief as he pulled his car in behind Emmett’s catering van.  That meant that Justin had made it home safely.  Holding tightly to Gus’ hand, Brian banged on the metal door to the loft.  The door slid open and Brian was once again reminded that this was not the brave, strong Justin who’d left for New York.  Justin seemed deflated in spite of his outburst at the mansion. 

 “Can we come in,” Brian asked politely.

Justin stood, gaping then stuttered, “Bri…Brian.  Of course.”

Entering the space that had once belonged to him, Brian couldn’t help but note the strings of white Christmas lights and the decorated tree much like the ones at Britin.  Emmett de la Renta strikes again.  “So this is where the extra charges on my credit card went.”

Emmett, who was setting out snacks, had the good sense to blush.  “I didn’t think you would mind.”

“I don’t.  It looks…nice.”

Gus giggled.

Brian turned to Justin, after making a face at Gus.  “Look, would you mind watching Gus for a little while.  I have something… I need to do.”

“Sure.  No problem.”

As Brian turned to get back on the elevator, he heard Emmett’s voice.

“Are you okay, Baby?  He really wacked you one, didn’t he?”

That made Brian madder.  How could Michael do something like that and to a kid?  He knew it was the one thing he wouldn’t put up with, it reminded him too much of his father.  The loft door was still open and voices drifted to him just as the elevator started to go down.

“Do you know what this room needs?  Presents!  Tell you what, let’s go shopping.  Would you like that?”

Gus’s resounding “Yeah!” made him smile.

~o~

By the time Brian reached Britin he was still pissed at Michael and growing angrier by the second at Lindsay and Melanie.  Not once had either gotten on the phone to him to find out where their son was or to see how he was doing.

He was shocked when he opened the door and Mikey came bouncing down the stairway whining, “Brian!  I’ve missed you!”  before flinging himself in Brian’s arms, smothering him with kisses as if nothing had happened.

Holding Mikey off at arms’ length, he studied Michael’s eyes. 

“I see you found my stash,” he said dryly as he started up the stairs.

Michael giggled.

“Hey, You Little Asshole, where’ve you been?” Deb came out of the den, leaning on the door for support.

He paused, taking in Lindsay and Melanie hanging on to each other and giggling like little schoolgirls.

“Not you three too.  Who’s watching J.R.?”

Melanie tried to smother her sniggers as she and Lindsay almost fell over one another.  “She’s upstairs taking a nap.”

The thought of J.R. waking up and making her way to the open stairway had Brian rushing up to check on her with Michael closely following on his heels.  Were these people crazy?

“Brian, do you honestly think I’d let anything happen to my daughter?”  Michael demanded, sitting on the top stair.

Michael seemed oblivious to Brian’s glare as Brian heaved a sigh of relief on finding the sleeping child in the crib that they’d bought just for her.  It would’ve been nice if he’d had the same concern for Gus.

 He went to the master bedroom and pulled a suitcase from the walk-in closet, throwing it on the bed and filling it with clothing. 

“You’re going away on business?  It’s Christmas, for fucks sake.”  

“No, Mikey, I’m not going away on business.  I’m leaving you.”  Brian closed the suitcase, pulled the pillow case off the king sized pillow, and headed for the door.

“Leaving me.  You can’t!  We’re married,” Michael shrieked over the stairwell in alarm.

Brian paused, his patience wearing thin.  “Michael, we’re not married.  You’re lucky that’s all I’m doing to you after the way you treated Gus. You need help.” He continued down the stairs.

“Maaa!”  Michael called out over the railing.

“What’s wrong, Baby?”  Deb asked loudly as Brian brushed past her.

“Brian says he’s leaving.”

“Good riddance.”

“Thanks a lot, Deb,” Brian muttered sarcastically, then he turned to ask Lindsay.  “Which gifts are Gus’?”

“His names are on them.  What are you doing?”

Brian didn’t answer; he just started stuffing gifts into the pillowcase.  The plan had been to lock the den until Christmas morning in order to surprise the kids.

“Waaaa!” sounded over the baby monitor.

Michael called, “I’ll get her.”

Soon he came thumping down the stairs, carrying a wailing J.R.  “Mel, I can’t get her to stop crying.”

J.R. spied Brian and her wails turned to sniffles.  “Guz…Guz?”  She held out her arms wanting Brain to hold her and help her find her brother.

“At least someone’s worried about your brother,” Brian said, reaching out to take her.   It wasn’t her fault her parents were dicks.

Michael moved her out of Brian’s reach.  “Leave my kid alone.”

Brian shook his head.  “Have it your way.”  He picked up his suitcase and slung the gift filled pillow case over his shoulder.  He stopped at the door to say dryly.  “Ho, ho, ho.”

Vic and Ben looked down from above.  Ben arms crossed over his fantastic chest.  “Michael doesn’t know how lucky he is.  I would have decked him.”

~o~

Gus jumped up from the floor where he was playing a video game on the TV and ran to jump into his dad’s arms.  “Daddy!  Look at all the neat stuff Aunty Em got me.”

“Oomph.  You know you’re getting heavy, right?”  Brian said.  Christmas music played softly in the background.  He looked around the room at all the torn boxes scattered around under the tree.  “Damn, Honeycutt, what the fuck did you do?  Buy out the whole damn toy store?”

“Daddy, that’s fifty cents.  You said two bad words.”  Gus held out his hand. 

Brian reached into his wallet and pulled out a ten.  “Credit my account.”

“That bad, huh?”  Emmett said from his spot on the floor where he’d been helping Gus.

Brian simply nodded, not trusting himself to say anything in front of Gus.  “I hope you bought him some clothes.  I’m afraid I forgot that when I left.”

“Not to worry, Bri.  Once he saw those designer labels there was no stopping him.  Like father like son.”   Emmett said, leaning against the coffee table.   Who would have thought that shopping with a ten year old could be so tiring?"

“That’s my boy.”  Brian and Gus high-fived each other.  “Now pack up your stuff, we gotta go.”

“Awww, dad, do we haffta?”

 “Why can’t you stay here?”  Justin offered.

Brian kissed his son on top of his head.  “Believe me there is nothing I’d like better.  But I’ve made us reservations at a hotel.” He stooped down to Gus’ level.  “We might come back tomorrow, just in case Santa drops off some presents to put under that tree.”  He looked up at Justin.  “if that’s okay?”

“Daaad.”  Gus rolled his eyes.  “I know that there is no Santa.”

“No Santa Claus!  Who told you that, Honey?”  Emmett asked horrified.

“Everyone knows, Aunty Em.” 

“Well, Gussy, I don’t know who you’ve been talking to but they’re wrong.  Wrong, wrong, wrong!”  Emmett slammed his fist down on the coffee table.

“Now look at what you’ve done, Gus.  You’ve gone and upset your Aunt Em,” Brian tried unsuccessfully to scold his son and not laugh at the same time.  It appeared that Justin was having the same problem.

“Gus, you…shut up, Brian.”  Justin tried to push Brian away with little success for Brian was laughing so hard that he had to use Justin just to remain standing upright.

Gus looked at his dad and Justin as if they had lost their minds.  It had been ages since he’d seen his father let down his hair and act silly.  And all because he, Gus, had said there was no Santa.

“Come on, Brian.  What’s your real reason for not staying?”

“I guess I’m just… not ready to…” he covered Gus’ ears.  “get into another relationship.”

Emmett gasped.  “Oh, he said the R word!”

Gus removed his father’s hands from his ears.  “What did he say?  What did you say?”

“It’s not for your innocent ears to know.”  Emmett gave Brian a self-satisfied smile.

“Honeycutt, might I have a word with you?”

In the meantime Gus pleaded with Justin for an answer. “Tell me what he said.  Please.”

Justin answered absently, still shocked at hearing that ‘word’ come out of the mouth of Brian Kinney.  “It’s nothing.  He just said relationship.”

“Relationship?”  Gus was confused.  “That’s not a bad word.”

“It is when you’re Brian Kinney.” Emmett got up off the floor and with great trepidation followed Brian to the door, where Brian whispered into his ear.

After nodding his agreement to what Brian had told him, Emmett went over to Justin and kissed him on the cheek.  “I think I’d better go too.”

Brian slipped Emmett his car keys as he went past and walked back to collect his son.

Gus stood, arms crossed over his chest, glaring indignantly at his father.  “I…won’t…go…back.  Mikey’s mean.”

“Okay, we won’t go back right now, but we’d better call your moms and let them know where you are.” Brian pulled out his cell phone. 

Gus caught hold of his arm, keeping him from dialing.  “No, no.  They’ll just make me go back.” Gus tilted his head to one side, his bottom lip pushed out in a pout. 

Brian looked into those hazel eyes that were so like his own and gave in. 

“I suppose tomorrow will be soon enough to call.

~o~

It was getting late on Christmas Eve and everyone at Britin Manor was getting ready for bed.  The grand meal that Emmett had planned and his employees served had gone over well.  In spite of Brian and Gus not being there everyone else was in a jolly mood.  Everyone that is except for little J.R.  Because she was small, although she was almost six years old, she was always treated as if she were two.  Her speech was actually advanced for her age, but she never bothered with it, since she always got what she wanted.  Right now, she wanted her brother.  He never treated her like a baby.

“What’s wrong with her?” Lindsay wondered as she cleaned off the highchair.  The accursed chair.  One day J.R. would be tall enough to sit in a regular chair.  In fact it was one of her Christmas wishes.

“I’m sure it’s all the excitement,” Melanie kissed the top of her daughter’s head only to earn a pop in the face.  They always talked as if she couldn’t understand anything and for that she kicked her mother in the stomach.  Unfortunately her mother had too much wine in her to feel it.

“Don’t hit your mother, sweetheart,” Debbie chuckled. Smoothly taking her from Melanie, she started up the grand staircase, looking around the downstairs as she went.  “Where’s Gus?”

“I don’t know?”  Lindsay broke the hot kiss she was sharing with her spouse.  “He’s got to be around here someplace.”

“Yeah, this place is big enough for twenty children to get lost in,” Melanie laughed, before going back to nuzzling Lindsay’s neck and lower.

Tomorrow was Christmas day and Debbie was looking forward to her present which was arriving in the wee hours of the morning.  Carl Horvath.   This was the longest they’d been apart since their moving to Florida.

Michael still sat at the head of the table, pouting that the meal had not gone the way he’d planned.  Sure the food was great, the wine selection excellent.  By this time Michael had planned to be basking in joy at all the compliments he should have received for arranging this get together.  But Brian was God knows where, spoiling the best night of Michael's life.

At twelve o’clock the hall clock started to chime.  For some reason that Debbie didn’t understand she opened her eyes and saw Vic sitting at the foot of her bed.  This wouldn’t have been a problem except for the fact that Vic died three almost four years before Ben did.

“Vic, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I am so disappointed in you, Sis.”

“Whatever for?”

“Here it is Christmas Eve, and is your family together?”

“That’s not my fucking fault.  It’s all Brian’s fault.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.  You are blaming Brian for everything.”

“Well, he’s fucking Sunshine while he’s with Michael.”

“And you know this how?”

“Michael says so.”

“And you believe him?”  Vic rolled his eyes.

“Well, sure.  Why would he lie to me?  I’m his mother, for fucks sake.”

Vic gave her a look that said “What about what Teddy said?”

“Well he works for Brian.  You know how much that’s worth.”

“I love you, Deb, but there are times when I wonder…Brian’s taken care of Mikey all this time.  Don’t you think it’s time for him to have a little happiness?”

With that said Vic faded from view.  Debbie would never know if she had actually seen her brother or not, but from that point on she kept a more open mind about Brian and Justin.

~o~

Christmas day found Brian, Justin, and Emmett slumped against the bars in a holding cell downtown.  Brian, gritting his teeth as he clutched at the bars, Emmett leaning back against the bar his eyes suspiciously on the drunk dressed in the red Santa outfit who kept uttering ho, ho, ho in his sleep. On the other side of Emmett stood Justin, his head hanging down, still wearing the sweat pants and tee he’d had on when they’d been arrested. 

Brian shook his head.  “Unfuckingbelievable.”

**~o~**

It all started with bang, bang, bang.  The pounding at the loft door drove Justin from his bed.  Justin, his hair spiked, came down the steps while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  He’d just begun to believe that there might be a chance for him and Brian and he’d been having such a nice dream of him and Brian lying naked under the Christmas tree.   Emmett’s head popped up from the sofa where he’d been sleeping.

“What the fuck is that?”  Emmett asked around a yawn. He glanced at his watch.  “It can’t be Brian; it’s only six o’clock in the fucking morning.”

Justin, who finally managed to get his hardon under control, shrugged as he pulled the heavy iron door open.  He was startled when Michael pushed past him and two police officers followed right behind him. 

“Where the fuck is he?”  Michael snarled.

“Brian Kinney?” asked one of the officers.

“Nooo.  Justin Taylor.  May I ask what you’re doing in my loft?”  Justin asked, watching Michael run around the loft like a mad man.  “What’s the matter, Officer?”

“Your loft?  This is NOT your loft!  It belongs to Brian.”  Michael stuck his head out from the bathroom.

“You?”  The other officer pointed at Emmett.  “You Kinney?”

Emmett and Justin exchanged looks and Emmett shifted his weight to one leg.  “No…afraid not.”   

The sound of the elevator moving caught their ears.  They heard the gate slide up and Gus came running into the loft with Brian close behind.

“Sorry, but the munchkin couldn’t wait for a decent hour to come…”

“Brian Kinney,” One of the officers barked.

Before Brian could acknowledge the fact, one of the officers was reaching for his gun while the other reached for his cuffs.  The second cop grabbed Brian and pushed him up hard against the wall,  handcuffing him while giving him his rights.  “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?”

Brian tried to look over his shoulder.  “What the fuck?”

Justin and Emmett hurried to protest and ask what the charges were while Gus ran screaming at the cop holding Brian and kicked him.  The first cop grabbed Gus holding him off, while the second called for reinforcements.  The three men were carted off, while Gus was handed over to child services.  On the way out the loft Brian looked over his shoulder, surprised to see Michael standing inside the bedroom area with a smug look on his face.

While being booked they each were allowed one phone call.  Brian called Lindsay, who insisted that she had no idea that Gus was with him, nor where Gus was now.  “Linds, how could you not know that I would look after Gus?”  Brian found their talk so irritating that he hung up.

Justin called Daphne, knowing full well that wasn’t a thing she could do, but not wanting to call his mother and have to rely on her to get him out of a jam.  Daphne would encourage him without making him feel bad.

Emmett used his one call to contact the only person he’d trust and thankfully this was the right person to call.

The sound of keys jingling alerted the three that someone was on the way.  In the lead was one of their jailers, right behind him was Ted along with Carl Horvath.

Emmett’s first act after the door was open was to rush over to Teddy, tears in his eyes.  So happy was he to be out of the small barred cubical that they had been kept in.

Teddy, looking like he’d just gotten out of bed and hadn’t shaved, held his emotional friend.  He looked over the top of his head to talk to his Boss.  “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find a bails bondsman on Christmas Day?”

“No, but thanks for doing it,” Brian said sincerely without a hint of sarcasm.  This caused a raised brow from Emmett, but Ted took it as his due. “Does anyone know where Gus is?”  That was the most important question on his mind for the moment.

“Family Services are holding him until Mel and Lindz get there,” Teddy paused.  “Brian, you’re being charged with kidnapping and child endangerment.  Emmett and Justin are being charged as accessories.”

Emmett and Justin gasped in horror.  Kidnapping?  Gus?

As they hurriedly collected their personal belongings Brian glance up at Horvath.  “And what brings you here?” he asked the sarcasm back in full force.

“Deb sent me.”  Carl wasn’t sure why Debbie was so insistent that he help get the three out of jail.  What he was hearing did not jive with the story that Carl had heard upon his arrival at Britin.  What with Debs, Lindsay, and Melanie versions, all of which varied considerably and after hearing the charges he was more than interested in hearing Brian, Justin, and Emmett’s side of the story.  “Why don’t we go to the loft and talk?”

“No.  Not the loft.”  Brian was adamant.  “I’m staying at the Marriott.  We’ll go there.”

 “Sounds good to me,” Emmett said, then looked down at his clothing, his nose scrunched at the smell.  “I’ll need to go change first.”

“Me, too,” Justin agreed as he felt gross and in need of a shave.

As they walked through the police station, Brian pulled Ted over to give him his additional marching orders.   Ted then lingered and took out his cell phone and made a few calls.

~o~

Mel and Linz stood on the front stoop waiting for Gus to arrive.  A car pulled up and the Social Service lady appeared to be virtually forcing him from the car. 

“Gus!”  J.R. rushed past her mothers and threw herself at her brother.

He let her squash him, and asked so no one else could hear.  “Where’s Uncle Mikey?”

Even though his Dad and Mikey had been together for two years, he still couldn’t bring himself to think of Mikey as anything other than Jenny Rebecca’s Dad.  And that wasn’t say much.

“He’s in the house playing with his toys,” she whispered back.

Gus rolled his eyes; Michael was just as much a kid as his daughter.  J.R. acted more like she was two, rather than the almost six that she was.  Gus couldn’t bring himself to blame her for it.  Her parents were responsible for how she behaved by treating her as if she was still a baby.  At least his dad didn’t and J.R. was getting better.

J.R.’s eyes widened.   “Mama!” she screamed.

Melanie and Lindsay turned from signing the release papers.  Both of them wondering what was wrong with J.R. and for the first time noticed the bruise and black eye on Gus’ face.

“My god, Gus, did Brian do that?”  Lindsay held her hand to her chest in horror.

Gus glared at his mother.  “No, Daddy didn’t do this.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to lie to us,” Melanie’s voice was gentle as knelt in front of him to examine the handprint that was darkening along one side of his face. 

Gus flinched even though she was touching it gently.

“Oh, my god.  Shouldn’t we get him to a hospital or something?”  Michael shrieked in mock horror.  His baby’s scream having brought him outside.

“Fuck you.” Gus shouted at his Uncle Mikey, shocking his parents and sister.  “I want my Daddy.  NOW!”

“Ewww.  Gus said a bad word.”  J.R. sing-songed with a giggle.

Michael reigned in his temper.  “Mel, I really think that Gus is a bad influence on our daughter.  Maybe Lindsay should think about sending him off to boarding school?”  He did his best to keep a smirk off of his face, knowing that if Lindsay did decide to send Gus away Brian would pay for it.

Lindsay’s mouth dropped open, while Melanie sent a thoughtful look toward the father of her child. 

~o~

Brian swiped the card that let them into the two bedroom suite that he and Gus were sharing.  After directing Emmett and Justin to the attached baths, he got on the phone and ordered room service.  As impossible as it was to believe it was only eleven o’clock in the morning.

Carl sat silently in one of the comfortable chairs.  He knew that Debbie would be champing at the bit, but something told him that until he heard Brian’s side of the story he had better reserve judgment.   And from the pissed off look on Brian’s face he wasn’t ready to talk.

Brian opened the door as room service arrived with enough food to feed an army, or at least Justin.  Justin and Emmett, dressing in thick, soft, white robes entered the living area, evidently following the smell of the food.  Brian’s breath caught as he remembered another time when a younger Justin had opened a hotel room door dressed the same way.  So much had happened since then, so much had changed and all of it brought pain to Brian’s eyes.

“So who’s going to tell me how this all started?”  Carl asked as Justin and Emmett starting digging in.

Emmett finished chewing on a slice of bacon and swallowed.  “Well, Justin and I were at Britin finishing up with the decorating.  You know you told me I could hire whoever I wanted,” he reminded Brian.

Brian had moved to one of the windows in the room and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  He nodded his agreement as he shook one out and lit it.

Carl was puzzled; he didn’t see the big deal about Justin being at the mansion.

“Everything was going fine.  Gus came in all excited.  Justin gave him a little something for Christmas.  It was very sweet,” Emmett reached across the table to pat Justin’s hand and smiled.  Even though what had followed had not been Justin’s fault, he knew that Justin felt that it was.  Justin wouldn’t look him in the eye, so he cleared his throat and continued.

“Gus loved it.  The next thing we knew Michael snatched it from Gus’ hand, when Gus tried to get it back.” Emmett paused for dramatic effect. “Michael slapped him across the face, hard, and ripped the picture in two.”

The reactions of the other three in the room were totally different.  Justin looked like he wanted to hide somewhere.  Brian stubbed out his cigarette and looked as if he wanted to punch someone.

Carl looked shocked.  He blinked, then leaned forward in the chair.  “Michael?  Are we talking about the same Michael?  Short, dark hair, looks about twelve, whinny?”

“That’s the one,” Brian said without emotion.

“I was there.  I saw it,” Emmett was insistent.  “And it wasn’t the first time; Michael has pushed Justin around at least twice that I know of.”

“Why would he do that?” Carl shook his head in disbelief.

“I think Michael’s afraid he’ll lose Brian.”  Justin finally joined in the conversation.  “But Brian’s loyal, he always has been.  Michael doesn’t have anything to fear from me.”

Emmett snorted.

“That doesn’t explain the kidnapping charge,” Carl brought up.

“I came in at that point.  I could have strangled Michael for touching my boy.  Gus rushed past me and I had to make sure he was okay.  He didn’t want to stay and I knew if I stayed I’d kill Michael.  Okay, maybe not kill.”

“Didn’t you tell anyone where you’d gone?”

At that point there was a knock at the door and Brian went to answer it.  In came Ted, freshly shaved, neatly dressed, and loaded down with bags and a briefcase.

Brian nodded then continued with his part of the events.  “I dropped Gus off at the loft and went back to Britin to pack.  I’d had enough. I gathered up some of my clothing and Gus’ toys from under the tree.  That should have told him something.  All they had to do is ask. No one seemed to be concern that Gus was missing except for little J.R.”  Brian’s face softened. 

“What have I missed?”  Ted asked Emmett.

“Kidnapping charges.”

“Well, if anyone is interested the kidnapping charges have been dropped,” Ted hand out the bags to Emmett and Justin, then opened his briefcase and pulled out a legal sized folder.  He turned to Brian.  “I understand you had some forms filled out terminating your legal rights to Gus.”

Brian nodded.

“They were never filed with the court of law.  So since you are legally Gus’ male parent and there are no restraining orders of any kind against you, you cannot be charged with kidnapping.  And according to the lawyer I spoke with you have a good case for false arrest.”

Brian studied the papers in the folder, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders.  “How’s Gus?”

“Back in the arms of his mothers as we speak,” Ted assured him.  “He will have to talk to a judge though about the abuse charges.”

“I guess that means the Christmas party at the loft is off then,” Emmett, who had left the room with Justin to put on the clean clothing Ted had brought in, returned.

Ted looked around the large living area.  His eyes were bright and he had a smug look upon his face.  “Maybe.  Maybe not.”

~o~

Christmas day ended better then it started.  Carl, with Ted in tow, went to Britin and had a proper reunion with Debbie.  But first Ted issued the invitation that everyone who wanted was invited to inspect Brian’s new quarters and the room set aside for Gus.  It had been decided that it would be best not to bring up Brian’s legal rights to Gus without an attorney present.  That he should make sure all the i’s were dotted and the t’s were crossed.

Emmett and Justin went back to the loft.  Emmett insisted that since the loft was decorated appropriately that they could have a party and open presents.  Since Brian had taken all of Gus’ presents when he left that seemed a good solution.

Michael, when he learned of the plans, had a fit.  Gus got super excited and was practically bouncing off the walls.  Ted explained to Lindsay and Melanie that Brian had not so much absconded with their son, but taken him into protective custody.  For some reason Melanie found it easier to believe than Lindsay did.  Lindsay kept insisting that he should have told them he had Gus and Ted diplomatically agreed that he probably should have, but that Brian being Brian did not do explanations.  Privately Ted felt that the Girls had plenty of opportunities to bring up Gus’ disappearance earlier and hadn’t, so he couldn’t find it in himself to fault Brian.

J.R., who had opened her presents that morning, had bugged Gus about wanting to help him open his presents from Santa.  Much to Lindsay’s puzzlement Melanie had agreed that J.R. should go with her brother.  Which meant the Melanie and Lindsay were going as well. 

Michael was the only hold out, and while Debbie felt she should stay behind to support her son, she didn’t really want to miss out on the fun.   So after putting a heavy guilt trip on Michael it was decided that they would all go.

At five o’clock a limousine appeared at the door to the delight of Debbie, Gus, and J.R.  The chauffer opened the back door and there was more than enough room for everyone.  There was a stocked bar and a TV, so by the time they arrived at the hotel most of them were in a cheery mood.

Brian was waiting at the door when they got out of the elevator.  Michael, to everyone’s surprise rushed up to him, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him.  And not some meek little peck on the cheek.  This kiss was hot.  Brian stiffened in his arms, but Michael didn’t seem to notice.

Ted rolled his eyes.  He would have to talk to Brian later about getting help for Michael.  Lately Brian had come to rely on his advice which gave him a warm feeling inside.  He wanted to live up to the trust Brian had in him.

Gus pulled his moms and Jenny Rebecca through the living area to the bedroom that was his.  He and J.R. got on the king-size bed and began bouncing and laughing. 

“Fuck, this is some place you’ve got here,” Debbie exclaimed.  “What does Sunshine think of it?”

Ted and Melanie, who had managed to get the kids out of the bedroom, grimaced.  Ted felt it was his place to correct Debbie’s statement.  “Justin and Emmett both think that it’s nice that Gus has some alone time with his father.”

“Briiiian!” Michael whined.  “I know you want some time with Gus, but when are you coming home?”

Brian stared at him unable to believe the unmitigated gall of the man.  An uncomfortable silence descended upon the room.

Carl clapped his hands together and said jovially, “Let’s go and see if Santa left Gus anything under the Christmas tree.”

J.R. looked around.  “I don’t see no twee.”

Brian got down to J.R.’s level.  “Honey, I know a place that has a tree with twinkling lights and there just might have some presents under it.”   He winked at Gus.

J.R. jumped up and down, crowing with delight.

“Well I’m not going to the loft,”  Michael said defiantly, his arms fold across his chest.

“Nobody asked you,” Gus responded boldly.

“Briiian, are you going to let him talk to me that way?”  Michael whined.

Lindsay smothered a giggle behind her hand, while Melanie offered.  “Gus, that wasn’t very nice.”

“I’ll take Michael back to the house,” Ted offered.  “I need to pick up my car anyway.”

“Maybe I should go too,” Debbie said nervously picking up her purse.

“No, Grandma Deb,” Gus pleaded.  “I want ya to see what I get.”

There was no way Deb could ignore that plea.  With an apologetic look she watched her son and Ted leave the room.

They all crowded back into the limousine and headed for the loft.  It took more than one trip to get everyone to the loft’s door.  Brian knocked, surprising the hell out of Debbie.

The door opened to darkness and soft Christmas music, the only illumination being the Christmas tree that was loaded with presents underneath.

At the ohhs and awws Emmett, dressed as an elf, sashayed up with a tray of drinks.  Justin followed to greet his guests and take their coats. 

“The place looks fantastic,” gushed Lindsay.

“Yeah, just like a fairy land and it comes with its own fairie.”  Brian smirked. “A tall one at that.”

“Oh, oh,” shrieked J.R on tiptoe.  There just out of arms reach was a beautiful doll that looked just like her.

Gus reached up and pulled it down for her, happy to see that there was a present for her too.  In fact as he looked at the labels on the prettily wrapped gifts there seemed to be something for everyone, except Michael.

The chief fairie was given the duty of passing around the gifts.  To most everyone’s surprise there were presents for everyone, even Ted who showed up about two hours later.  Emmett and Ted received bonus checks for all the work they had done.  Melanie and Lindsay received coupons for a weekend at a spa.  And Justin, Justin received ownership of the loft.  He tried to give it back, but Brian reasoned with him that since Michael had possession of the Mansion which rightly belonged to Justin the least he could do was sign over the loft.  Now Justin would never lack for a home.

Besides J.R. and Gus, Debbie was the chief receiver of gifts and her eyes glowed with tears as she admired the Santa earrings from Emmett, the charm bracelet from Justin, and the two open ended roundtrip vouchers for first class tickets back to Pittsburgh that even though they were signed from Santa, she knew Brian was responsible for. 

As everyone sat admiring their gifts and enjoying the wonderful assortment of hors oeuvres, Carl moved over to where Brian was trying to hide his enjoyment of watching the kids.  “Just how did you manage all this?” he asked.

Brian raised a brow.  “You should ask Santa’s helper.”  He raised a glass in salute to Emmett, who smiled back.

All too soon it was time to leave and Gus and J.R. yawning, trying to keep their eyes open.  As everyone was saying goodbye J.R. lifted her head from Melanie’s shoulder and said sweetly, “A Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.”

~o~

The month following Christmas was made a little sadder by the return of Gus and J.R. to Toronto with their Mothers.  The return of Deb and Carl to Florida was more of a relief, though the gang had gotten use to the loudness that followed Debbie around.  Although she had been encouraged to get help for Michael, Debbie couldn’t bring herself to do it.  That left Brian to try, without success.  Michael refused to see that he had a problem at all.

Everyone expected Brian to move back into the loft with Justin, but that didn’t happen.  Brian had changed a lot in the five years that Justin was gone.  He wasn’t as reckless, mindful of the image he presented for Gus.  It wasn’t that he abstained from sex entirely; it was just that now that Michael wasn’t there to insist he enjoy other men, he found that his needs were less.  Maybe he was just getting older. 

Kinnetik was at its busiest and doing well.  Brian had ended up spending so much time working late into the night that Ted and Cynthia got together to have a small suite added to his office as a surprise.  Once in a while Brian would meet with the boys at Woody’s and then they would proceed on to Babylon. 

As much as Brian found Justin attractive, given their past history Brian had no plans to jump into another relationship until he was ready. 

~o~

Brian had slipped out the get himself a double latte and was just returning when someone tapped his shoulder. 

“Mr. Kinney, Brian Kinney?”

That was when Brian made his mistake.  “Yeah.”

The man handed him a bundle of papers.  “You have just been served.  Have a good day.”

Brian stood open mouthed for a couple of minutes, then looked down at the papers in his hand.

**_Michael Novotny Kinney_ **

**_VS_ **

**_Brian A. Kinney_ **

**_And_ **

**_Justin Taylor_ **

 

He had looked for the man who had served him, only to find that he had disappeared into the crowds. 

 

“Fuck!”  Brian threw down his cup and hurried into his office so that he could leaf through the myriad of papers.  Cynthia followed him into his office, wondering what had caused him to be so disturbed.  “Schmidt!”  Brian bellowed.

“Yes?”

“Get your butt in here.  And bring the company lawyer with you.” 

Brian handed the petition to Cynthia to read.  She, too, took one look and sat down in a state of shock.

Ted entered the office and Cynthia handed him the sheets of paper.  “Holy shit,” he said after glancing through them he handed them to the lawyer.  “I can’t believe Michael's trying to sue you for half of everything you own.”

“No fucking shit.”  Brian agreed. 

“Can he do this?”  Cynthia asked.

Everyone looked to the lawyer, who was adjusting his glasses.  “I’m just a corporate attorney.  You’re going to need an attorney that specializes in civil suits.

Ted took back the papers and studied them more closely.  “I think you need to call Melanie.”

“Why the fuck would I want to call HER.”  Brian glared.  He was almost certain she was behind this.  Michael wasn’t smart enough to do this on his own.

Ted had his work cut out for him; first he had to calm Brian down.  Right then Justin burst into the office waving a packet of papers.

“Brian, what the fuck is going on?”  Justin looked fit to be tied.

“Did you read this?”  Ted pointed to a section on the affidavit.  “He’s accusing you and Justin of alienation of affection, having an affair.  He’s asking the court for spousal and child support as well as half of Kinnetik, the loft and Britin.”

“I don’t own the loft,” Brian reminded him angrily. “not to mention we were never fucking married.”

“True, evidently Michael didn’t get the notice.  Plus he’s bringing suit against Justin for breaking up your ‘happy home’.”  Ted shook his head.  “I still think you need to call Melanie.”

“Why?”  Justin and Cynthia asked at the same time.

“Because she’s smarter than this.  I don’t see her being the one to have filed this shit.  In fact I don’t see any reputable lawyer drawing this up.”  Ted dropped the papers down on Brian’s desk.  Then upon further thought he mused, “I wonder where he got the money for the lawyer?”

Brian took a deep breath and reached for his phone.

~o~

 “He did what?”  Melanie said after hearing Brian’s rant.   Her blood began to boil as he all but accused her of being behind this.  “No I didn’t know.”

She listened as Brian read the whole petition, running her hands through her short hair.  How could Michael be so stupid?  How could she have decided to make him Jenny Rebecca’s father.  “Is any of that true?” she asked and held the phone away as Brian started yelling.  “Okay, I believe you. Honestly I had nothing to do with it.”  Brian calmed down considerably.  “I’ll talk to Michael and find out what’s going on.”

Lindsay came into the room with some laundry just as Melanie hung up and laughed ruefully.

Lindsay kissed the top of Mel’s head as she sat on the chair arm, one arm wrapped around her partner’s shoulder.  “What’s so funny?”

“That was Brian,” Mel said.

“Brian?”  Lindsay stood up and backed away.  “Why would Brian call you?”

“It seems Michael’s trying to sue him.  Can you believe that?”

“Oh?”  Lindsay started pacing, wringing her hands together.

“What do you know about all this?”  Melanie asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Nothing,” said Lindsay guiltily.  “Well hardly anything.”

“Spill,” demanded Mel.

“Well, he said we needed to protect the children.”  Lindsay confessed.

“Lindsay, just what did you do?”

“I asked Daddy to help him.” Lindsay shrugged remorsefully.

“Oh God!” Melanie moaned, she dropped her head into her hands. “Brian’s going kill you.”

**Epilogue**

They say the money talks, and so it does. 

Once Melanie called and confess Lindsay parts, Brian took matters in his hands.  With Justin’s blessing he was able to hire a reputable lawyer who had no trouble proving, one – that he and Michael had never married and since gay marriages were not legal in Pennsylvania there was no grounds for Michael’s suit.  And two – as witnessed by Emmett and Ted, not to mention half of Babylon, Michael’s encouragement of Brian to have sex with other men invalidated his claim of Brian and Justin committing adultery. 

Upon hearing that his case was thrown out by the legal system, Michael found himself penniless.  He called Kinnetik with the intent of begging Brian to give him another chance, unaware that Brian’s lawyer had advised him not to have any contact with Michael.  He called his mother, begging her to talk to Brian and as much as she wanted to help Michael, she stood firm in her refusal.  He then called Melanie to intervene on his behalf.  Since he was the father of her child, she hesitantly agreed.

Brian felt he had been restraint in not filing a counter suit against Michael.  He could have had him charged for making a false arrest report that had led to Brian, Justin, and Emmett’s incarceration  at Christmas.  But he didn’t.  In spite of everything Brian still loved Michael as a friend, just not as a lover.  He let Michael keep Britin, which Michael promptly sold at the first opportunity, paid off the mortgage on the comic book store that Michael owned, and suggested strongly that Michael get some grief counseling.  It was only once Melanie insisted he get help or he would never be able to see Jenny Rebecca that he did so.

On Gus’ fifteenth birthday, after much courting, Brian made an honest man out of Justin.  The abortive wedding of ten years previous finally occurred and Michael, along with Daphne, stood as best man.  Brian was sure about how he felt for Justin, and Justin, his hopes no longer dashed, was more confident that he was successful in his own right and that Brian wasn’t changing who he was just to please him.

 Everyone was there, the entire staff of Kinnetik with Cynthia as their head, Melanie, Lindsay, a very proud Gus, a tickled J.R., Ted, and Emmett, who cried like a baby.   Debbie, who did like-wise, held tightly onto Carl, who had the honor of giving the grooms away.  Molly, Jennifer, and Tucker also attended.  Even Vic and Ben looked down from Heaven giving their blessing.  There were no promises to love and obey, just agreement to be together in sickness and health.  As Brian so amply put it ‘promises get you shit’.

 

**The End**


End file.
